


Do You Want To Be Mortal Enemies (Or Best Friends?)

by teacup-occamy (pantomyme)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by a fic, and absolutely ADORABLE fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantomyme/pseuds/teacup-occamy
Summary: Found this absolute gem of a fic and couldn't rest until I'd drawn something for it!
Comments: 18
Kudos: 230





	Do You Want To Be Mortal Enemies (Or Best Friends?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Devils Roll the Dice (angels roll their eyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598521) by [DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee/pseuds/DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee). 



> Found this absolute gem of a fic and couldn't rest until I'd drawn something for it!


End file.
